


Thirstdays Blurbs

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daddy Kink, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fuck Boi Brie, Mechanic Natasha Romanov, Packing, Polyamory, Rockstar!Valkyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Will include stuff for MCU RPF, MCU, as well as other movies/t.v. showsYou have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	1. Fuck Boi Brie | 1

The first time you find out Brie packs, is when she pulls you onto her lap. Her lips are soft, yet rough on your lips as her one hand wraps around your throat. Whining as she pulls away from your lips. _“Such a pretty girl, and to think you said you were a top-”_ she cut herself off to stick her fingers in your mouth.

Humming against her fingers, you began to grind against her lap, and that’s when you felt it for the first time. Brie catches your quiet gasp, which makes her laugh. _“Oh, you felt my cock huh? Why don’t you take it out and suck on it?”_ she suggests, kissing you one last time before you get off her lap and onto your knees.


	2. Rockstar!Valkyrie

The first time she puts one of her headbands over your mouth is when she just got done with a really big show. Her adrenalin is pumping, and so when she sees you, she pulls you to the side. You were used to this; her fucking you after a show, but when her fingers dip inside of you, you’re louder than normal. Maybe its because there’s a really loud band playing? Or its because you like the idea of being caught.

What surprises you is when she grabs one of her many headbands, and puts it’s on your head to where its covering your mouth. _“You’re being a little too loud, baby girl. Gotta keep you quiet.”_


	3. Carolnat | 1

The first time it happens while Natasha is powerbottoming for Carol, the two had discussed switching roles. Of course, Natasha was up for trying it. She had control up until that point, having Carol beg to move - to pleasure her. But when Natasha cried out, _“Harder, fuck me harder, Daddy-”_ it sparked something in the blonde.

_“Say it again, baby girl, or I’m stopping.”_

Natasha knew she was serious, her thrusts slowing down. Face heating up as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

_“Daddy.”_


	4. smeared makeup | holy trinity x reader

**Holy trinity admiring how all your makeup is smeared and messed up after they take turns face f•cking you**

 

They had told you after the mission to shower, and get ready. They were taking you out on a nice date, and of course they did. You had picked out a restaurant you wanted to try, and after the four of you would watch a scary movie. Since it was your turn pick out the restaurant, Wanda got to pick out the movie. Halfway through the movie, you had Carol’s strap in your mouth, while both Natasha and Wanda took turns fucking your pussy. When you came multiple times, the three of them took turns fucking your face. Spit everywhere, your makeup running down your cheeks, and your lipstick smeared, they were loving how you looked.

“Such a pretty little whore,” Wanda cooed, spitting on your lips, watching as you licked the spit off of your lips.

Carol rubbed in the remain spit that went too far for your tongue to reach, before leaning down to kiss you. “Mm, our good fucking whore.”

Natasha stroked her strap, watching as the two continued to mess up your makeup. “I think I like this a lot better than when your makeups completely done.”

You were in for a long night, forgetting about the movie you had put on.


	5. sugar mommy scarjo | I

**Okay but look up what Normani wore to the vma's, imagine dom!sugarmommy!Scarlett's reaction if she sees her girl wearing that.**

Scarlett would have given you money for a shopping spree with you and your friends. Telling you to buy whatever you wanted, and when you saw the outfit, you knew you had to get it. Since Scarlett had an award show to go the next night, you decided to wear it. But that night, Scarlett had told you to put on a show for her, trying on the outfits (and lingerie, but separately), you hid it from her. The next night, when you put the outfit on, Scarlett’s mouth drops.

“Oh you sneaky girl,” Scarlett smirked, sitting on the bed of the hotel room. “You buy this yesterday, didn’t you?”

You blushed as she licked her lips, “Y-yeah, you like?”

“I absolutely love it.”


	6. Mechanic Nat | 1

**mechanic!nat would be working all day and just end up sweaty and greasy with oil on her skin and you pass by to give her her lunch that she forgot and she gives up on all the work shes been doing and fucks you inside and outside the car until she’s slumped.**

Absoultely!! You even write her a cute note, and put it into her bag (even adding a cookie to her lunch that you just baked). But when you get there she’s frustrated with the car she’s been working on for hours (her three employees had gotten sick, and so she was by herself). So when you come by, she’s got to take a break because its you. Instead of eating the lunch, she bends you over, unzipping her uniform so she can bring down to her ankles. Revealing that under it, she’s wearing a tank top, along with briefs that have been holding her strap in place.

“Do you want my cock? Want me to fill you up here where a customer could walk in?” she says through gritted teeth, and when you whimper and nod, she pushes all the way in. “So nice and tight, such a sweet girl for bringing me my lunch. I think you deserve a reward.”

She fucks you everywhere in the building. On her customer’s car, on the hood, in her office. Natasha even has you ride her cock while she sits and snacks on the cookie (which she loved, but you knew she would), as she ignores your begging.

As soon as the two of you are done, she closes shop for the rest of the day, and takes you out to eat.


	7. Wanda Maximoff || Giving You Visions

Wanda pushed you up against the wall, her chest against your back. "Such a little slut for me, can you stay quiet for me? The team's in the next room," she reminded you, pulling down your pajama pants. "Gonna fuck you so hard, got my special strap on; I'm going to fill this pussy up."

"(Your Name)!" Natasha snapped you out of your thoughts. You had been training with her for the past hour, but you started to become distracted. "Why are you not focusing?" 

"N-nothing, sorry." you looked down, trying to hide the blush creeping on your face.

"You're going to be sorry, thirty laps around the compound should help you focus next time. But, don't think about using your powers to fly. You will be running, and I'll be watching." 

You groaned, cursing Wanda for getting you in trouble. Catching on to what she was doing, you weren't going to let her distract you again.

Oh, how you were wrong.

\---

The next day, Tony was showing you you're new suit, and all the abilities it had. You were in the middle of telling how excited you were to try it out when another vision filled your head.

"Beg me for my come, slut. Beg me to fill your pretty pussy up," Wanda moaned, fucking you harder with the toy. You were loud, but at that point, you really didn't care.

"Please, please, Wan. Give it to me, I need it!" you cried out as your orgasm was fast approaching. Wanda held you down on the bed as her thrusts began to speed up. 

"Yeah you need it." she moaned, looking at you as you closed your eyes. The feeling as the fake come filled your pussy sent you over the edge, crying out as Wanda continued her thrusts-

"Was-was that a moan, (Your Name)?" Tony asked, wide eyed as you snapped out of the vision.

"Oh, uh no. M-my throat is dry and I tried swallowing but ended up coughing. S-sorry, continue what you were saying?" 

\---

Three days went by since the incident with Tony, and you tried to avoid any of your teammates. Wanda fucked you before sleeping every night like usual, but you couldn't afford to be caught by a team member again. Especially after moaning in front of Tony.

When you entered the commons, you had noticed Natasha, Tony, Clint, Carol, and Wanda sitting around the table playing a card game. Without even acknowledging you, Wanda put a vision into your head.

Sitting on your knees under the table, you began sucking on Wanda's strap. Hearing the voices from above, your eyes widened when you heard, "Where's (Your Name)?" It was Carol who asked, judging by the voice. But you were too focused on your girlfriend's strap. 

"See! That's what I've been trying to tell you! She keeps zoning out!" Tony said, and that's when Wanda finally turned to face you.

"Yeah, and she was distracted when we were training," Natasha continued. "Made her run thirty laps, I thought she had learned her lesson, but I guess not."

You gave Wanda a look, but all she did in return was smirk at you. She looked back at the table, focusing on her cards. "Don't mind her, she's just had a lot on her mind lately."

That's when Natasha got the hint, smirking at both you and Wanda as you took a seat next to your girlfriend. Carol looked between all three of you as both Tony and Clint got up to leave.

"What I miss?"


End file.
